Krethalbanstin
= Krethalbanstin = Das Reich von König Ivan Feenbart Stand: 4785 Kay Eriya / Das Mittelland im Süden Ausdehnung Das Königreich Krethalbanstin grenzt im Norden und Nordwesten an unzugängliches Gebirge. Richtung Südwesten liegt Caris, umsichtig regiert von König Martigern. Alle anderen Grenzen – Süden, Osten und Nordosten – teilt sich Krethalbanstin mit Irinas: im Süden grenzt es an die Westmarken under Fürst Penamis (genauer: an die Baronien Dalis und Parim), im Osten an die Hochlandfürstentümer Cissim und Déadem und im Nordosten Cartamin und Delinia. Das gesamte Königreich ist von einem gebirgigen Landschaftsbild geprägt, nur selten unterbrochen von fruchtbaren Tälern, wie man sie im Hochland von Irinas so häufig antrifft. Nur das Gebiet um Vrûnfallir und das erst kürzlich annektierte Tilia bieten weite, fruchtbare Täler, im Norden sind die Berge eher karg und schroff, dafür reich an Bodenschätzen. Die räumliche Ausdehnung des Königreiches umfaßt etwas weniger als 1000 km von Nordwesten nach Südosten (größte lineare Ausdehnung) und etwa 500 km von Südwest nach Nordost. Etwa 250 km entfernt im Südwesten liegt die Kolonie Nadema, von Ivan im Jahr 4778 auf seinem Feldzug gegen das Chaos erobert und seither besetzt, sie grenzt im Norden an das Königreich Caris, im Osten an die westliche Mark von Irinas, im Süden an die Republik Kallis, und im Westen an Ochoron, regiert von König Normog. Regierungsform König Ivan Feenbart steht als Monarch und Souverän an der Spitze des Staates. Das Staatsgebiet ist in mehrere Fürstentümer gegliedert, deren Fürsten seit Ivan wieder vom König belehnt werden: Estvaldr – Fürst Arwel, Hrundvam – Fürst Sur, Kribalkam – Fürst Kardak, Karhamdrot – Fürst Omak, Vrûnfallir – König Ivan (Gouverneur Gorin Langbart). Eine Ausnahmeregelung gibt es für das Gebiet Tilia südlich von Vrûnfallir und östlich von Estvaldr, welches zuvor vom Hochlandfürsten Goralan regiert wurde und im Zuge des Staatsstreiches, der Ivan zum König machte, von den Zwergen besetzt und annektiert wurde. Es wird vom Gouverneur Dolin Vorbedacht verwaltet, dem ein Zwergenrat und ein Menschenrat – unter dem Vorstand eines von den dort lebenden Menschen aufgestellten Sprechers – unterstehen. Diese Räte zeigen Probleme auf und arbeiten Lösungsvorschläge aus, der Gesetzgeber ist aber nichtsdestotrotz der Statthalter Ivans. Rechtgesprochen wird rassengetrennt von den jeweiligen Ratsvorständen, außer es handelt sich um rassenübergreifende Delikte, dann spricht der Statthalter Recht. Die Kolonie Nadema wird unter dem Statthalter Sarram Narbenkopf wie Tilia regiert. Die Regierung des gesamten Reiches setzt sich zusammen aus: König: Ivan, absoluter Herrscher, nur von seinem treuen Ministerstab beraten und unterstützt, belehnt die Fürsten mit den Fürstentümern. Außenminister: König Ivan, ihm unterstehen die Botschafterin allen fremden Ländern. Heeresführer: (des Zentralheeres) König Ivan. Generalstabschef: Barim, ihm unterstehen 5 Generäle die auch für die Organisation der Ordnungs-und Sicherheitskräfte im Land verantwortlich sind. Sie alle stellen dazu je 200 Mann (insgesammt 1200 Mann) Systemerhalter, somit das Rückgrat der im Ernstfall zu rekrutierenden Reservisten- und Staatsarmeen Ivans. Zentralschatzmeister: Udir verwaltet den Kronschatz. Jeder Fürst oder Statthalter treibt in seinem Gebiet Steuern ein und liefert davon einen Teil an die Staatskasse ab. Aus diesem Budget werden gemeinnützige Projekte unterstützt. Minister für Magie und Traditionspflege: Borlug. Propagandaminister: Gorin Langbart sorgt für Ivankult in ganz Krethalbanstin. Minister für Handel und Straßenbau: Karon Steingebiß, soll in Zusammenarbeit mit Fürst Arwel die Verbindung Krethalbanstin - Nadema herstellen und verbessern, langfristig ist ein Straßenzug geplant, der über Caris, Pereos und Ron Katach letztendlich auf die alte Reichsstraße nach Phoraman führen soll. Im Prinzip ist in allen Angelegenheiten letzte Instanz der König. Dennoch wird natürlich von den jeweiligen Fürsten und Statthaltern Recht gesprochen und regiert, wobei sie jedoch dem König stets Rechenschaft schuldig sind. Wer regiert? König Ivan ist entfernter Verwandter des Königshauses von Kházurûd und des ehemaligen Königshauses von Krethalbanstin. Er stürzte bei einem Staatsstreich vor dem Reichsrat von Irinas im Jahr 4778 den damaligen Herrscher Grispelt Steinbrecher. Dieser war quasi in vierter Generation Statthalter des legendären Königs Hölmsur Opferlamm. Im Rahmen dieses Staatsstreiches wurde nahezu die gesamte Familie Grispelts ausgerottet. Aus dessen Linie leben lediglich zwei Brudersöhne des früheren Königs: Ergram, Sohn des Durmag, des früheren Zentralschatzmeisters, und Drulg, Sohn des Krotan, des früheren Heeresführers. Sie sind untergetaucht und könnten für die Herrschaft König Ivans eventuell eine ernsthafte Bedrohung darstellen. König Ivans Vision ist es, langfristig die diskriminierte Position der Zwerge gegenüber den Menschen in eine möglichst friedliche Koexistenz zu verwandeln. Das zuvor genannte Straßenbauprojekt soll zusätzlich auch die Handelsmacht der Zwerge stärken und festigen. Ein Militärbündnis, das Caris, Tinam und Pereos einigt, und dem die Kolonie Nadema unter Führung des Monarchen im Vertrag von Armaris 4780 beitritt, soll eine gewisse Sicherheit an der Grenze zu den Chaosgebieten von Orakom herstellen. Mit deren Herrschern werden bald auch möglichst positive diplomatische Kontakte geknüpft, um eventuell neue Absatzmärkte und Bündnispartner zu gewinnen. Militärische Informationen Das Staats- und Bundesheer Krethalbanstins ist zentralistisch organisiert: an seiner Spitze steht König Ivan, unter ihm Heeresminister und Generalstabschef Barim und unter diesem fünf Generäle. Sie alle befehligen im Prinzip je eine Armee zu je 2000 Mann wobei je 200 Mann der Armeen dieser sechs Generäle ständig im Feld stehen und laufend manövrieren (Berufssoldaten und Sicherheitskräfte  Systemerhalter), sie stellen als Milizen die Exekutive des Staates dar und dienen somit im Falle eines Krieges zur Sicherung der Heimat. Weiters stehen im Felde die 2000 Mann starke wildschweinberittene und kettenhemdgerüstete Garde des Königs und das 2500 Mann starke ledergerüstete Besatzungsheer in Nadema, welches vom Statthalter Sarram Narbenkopf befehligt wird. Von diesen beiden Armeen sind je 400 Mann mit Armbrüsten und Streitaxt, die anderen mit Rundschild und Streitaxt ausgerüstet. Von den zuerst genannten sechs Armeen die ebenfalls mit Rundschild, Streitaxt und Lederrüstung ausgerüstet würden, können zwei in einem halben Jahr ausgehoben werden (Reservisten), die restlichen vier allerdings in einem Jahr (Volk). Hauptstadt Die Hauptstadt und Königsresidenz Krethalbanstins, Redimar, liegt naturgemäß in Vrûnfallir, sie hat 55000 Einwohner und ist somit vor Dûlum und Merchidon die größte Stadt des Reiches. Redimar erstreckt sich über weite Strecken unterirdisch und liegt an der Zwergenstraße von Delania nach Estvaldr. Sehr eindrucksvoll ist schon bei der Ankunft das Tor von Redimar, eine berühmte Arbeit unter der Ägide von Girdem Zauberkunst, die goldstrahlend in das Halblicht der Zwergenwelten hinüberführt. Direkt an das Tor anschließend gelangt der Wanderer auf die riesige Hauptstraße, die vom Tor über die Ringtunnel bis zum Talpalast führt, in dem die Königsresidenz und die Amtsräume der neu eingesetzten Regierung beheimatet sind. Kurðirbar (Eisbart), der Hauptberg Vrûnfallirs und die Heimat von Redimar ist bis in lichte Höhen und schummrige Tiefen durchzogen mit einem Netz von Tunneln und Stollen, die schon zur Hochblüte des Reiches vor ca. 1000 Jahren eine riesige Ausdehnung hatten, und vor allem durch ihre geniale Nutzung von Licht und Tageslicht sowie natürlicher und künstlicher Ventilation und unterirdischer Wasserversorgung beeindrucken. Aus ihren Jahrtausende langen immer wieder zerstörten oder vergessenen und wieder entdeckten oder neu entwickelten Forschungen in den verschiedenen Gilden haben die Zwerge ihr enormes architektonisches Wissen und vor allem ihre Bergbaukenntnisse, die es ihnen ermöglichen, komplette und komfortable Lebensräume unter Tage zu schaffen. Auch eine unirdische Form der Landwirtschaft haben die Zwerge der Gilde Hollems (die Biotechniker) entwickelt, sie bauen unter Tage Pilze und Nachtschattenpflanzen an, die zur Ernährung der Bewohner von Vrûnfallir ihren Beitrag leisten können. Redimar ist in verschiedene Ebenen und Sektoren gegliedert, verbunden durch Treppen, Rampen, Steige, Gewichtlifte, Straßen, Gänge und Alleen. Das Zentrum bildet der Talpalast mit seinem riesigen Springbrunnen in der Mitte und seinen sonnendurchfluteten Terrassen und Balkonen, dort im Park liegen auch die vier Hauptplätze der Stadt, wo die Veranstaltungen der Gilden und die Paraden und Kunstschauen zu Ehren des Königs stattfinden. Über der Schneegrenze befinden sich die Eistürme Redimars, von denen aus man weit über Tilia und Irinas hin blicken kann, und tief unter den unterirdischen Quellen des Keldabon (Kristallwasser) erstrecken sich grottig, weit, verwoben und finster die gefürchteten tiefen Stollen, von denen niemand weiß, ob sie von Zwergenhand gemacht oder schon seit Urzeiten in den Bauch der Berge gegraben sind. Redimar ist über eine gepflasterte Zwergenstraße mit Merchidom und Dendir verbunden, nach Dûlum ist eine Straße schon seit langem in Bau, sieht sich aber mit einigen Schwierigkeiten konfrontiert. Regionen und Wirtschaft Das Königreich Krethalbanstin ist in fünf Fürstentümer gegliedert: Vrunfallir, das Fürstentum des Königs, wird von Gouverneur Gorin Langbart verwaltet, im Süden direkt angrenzend befindet sich die Ausnahmeregion Tilia (geführt von Gouverneur Dolin Vorbedacht); Estvaldr, das Kronlehen des Fürsten Arwel; Hrundvam wird regiert von Fürst Sur; Kárhamtrôd von Fürst Omak und Kribalkam von Fürst Kardak. Estvaldr und Vrunfallir lebten bisher hauptsächlich vom Handel mit Irinas. Gehandelt wird mit Steinmetz - und Schmiedearbeit, mit Rohstoffen wie Marmor, Granit, Erzen, Stahl, mit Edelsteinen, Gold und Silber. Aus Irinas werden dafür Getreide, Lebendvieh, Früchte, Stoffe, Perlen (aus Isador), Pergament (aus Gaire), Öl, und Gewürze aus fernen Länder eingeführt. Weiters wird an Straßenzöllen verdient, da Fürst Arwel zusammen mit Minister Karon Steingebiß den Straßenbau von der Grenze zum Hochland durch Tilia und Estvaldr in Richtung Caris durchführt. Auch das Fürstentum Kárhamtrôd handelt mit Steinmetz - und Schmiedearbeiten. Es existieren sowohl Geldwirtschaft als auch Tauschhandel. Neben der von Karon Steingebiß ebenfalls initiierten Belebung der Landwirtschaft, vor allem in Estvaldr, Hrundvam und Vrûnfallir, wo der Landschaft und dem Hochwald (das geschlägerte Holz wird zum Straßen- und Festungsbau in Tilia und anderswo und zum Export benutzt) bald sehr viel fruchtbarer Boden abgetrotzt werden soll, soll Tilia bald zur Kornkammer Krethalbanstins werden, aber auch die Landwirtschaft Nademas könnte in Zukunft zu einer gewissen wirtschatflichen Autarkie Krethalbanstins beitragen, wenn die Straßenverbindungen erst besser ausgebaut sind. Weiters werden von einem menschlichen Handelshaus in Tilia aus die Exporte von Krethalbanstin nach Irinas organisiert, da nicht zuletzt seit dem Staatsstreich die Menschen aus Irinas den Handel mit Zwergen boykottieren. Der Handel mit den Westmarken wird von einem Zwischenhändler namens Tirios ermöglicht, woran auch der Ordensmagier Harascon und sein neuer Ordenskonvent Almarha verdienen. Geographie Die wichtigsten Städte Krethalbanstins, die fürstlichen Residenzen, liegen in nahezu unwegsamen Gebirge. Eine Ausnahme stellt auch in dieser Hinsicht Tilia dar, das in einer weitläufigen, in Richtung Südosten nach Irinas hin offene Tälerlandschaft liegt. Die Berge sind bewaldet bis zur Baumgrenze und Wald bedeckt auch weite Flächen von König Ivans Reich. Nichtsdestotrotz werden, vor allem in jüngerer Zeit, Wälder gerodet, Bauholz exportiert, und Felder für die Landwirtschaft urbar gemacht, da der König ein Großprogramm für mehr Ernährungsautarkie der Zwerge durchführt. Der Großteil der städtischen Regionen Krethalbanstins ist bergig und zerklüftet, nicht gerade das, was man fruchtbar nennt, aber in Tilia, Vrûnfallir und auch Hrundvam gibt es weite Wälder und einige ebene Täler, in denen sich der Anbau von Getreide und anderen Früchten des Landes lohnt oder lohnen könnte. In Vrûnfallir liegt an der Quelle des Keldabon, ein kleiner, kalter und sehr, sehr tiefer See, der Rekkur-See. Ansonsten ist das Land zwar mit vielen kleinen Quellen und Bächen, auch unterirdischen, aber kaum mehr einem nennenswerten Fluß oder See ausgestattet. In den vielen entlegenen Bergen und Tälern ist die Natur noch wild und unberührt, und im Winter kommen Bären und Wölfe von den Bergen, weil sie im Schnee keine Nahrung mehr finden. Das Klima ist in Krethalbanstin bedingt durch die große Höhe rauh, der meiste Niederschlag fällt im Herbst und kann zu gefährlichen Murenabgängen und bei Unvorsichtigkeit zur Überflutung von Stollen führen. Die Winter sind hart aber kurz, die Herbste lang und niederschlagsreich, und die Sommer mild und warm. Bevölkerung König Ivan Feenbart ist Herrscher über über etwa 340000 Zwerge, die sein Land bevölkern und etwa weitere 40000 weitere zwergische Untertanen, die nicht innerhalb der Grenzen Krethalbanstins beheimatet sind, alle Zwerge in Nadema mitgerechnet. In Tilia leben, noch aus der Zeit bei Irinas (das ist auch erst zwei Jahre her) ca. 120000 Menschen, das übrige Drittel der menschlichen Bevölkerung wurde während und nach der Annexion im Bergkrieg gegen die aufständischen Elemente in Irinas im Jahr I X VI VI III (4778 nach Null) getötet oder vertrieben. Die Bevölkerung der Zwerge ist sehr stark in den Ballungsräumen konzentriert, das heißt in den fünf Residenzstädten und den kleineren Provinzstädten Krethalbanstins, als da wären: in Vrûnfallir – Redimar und zwei große, drei kleine Städte; in Krîbalkam – Merchidon (25000 Ew.) und eine große, fünf kleine Städte; in Kárhamtrôd – Kerdon (15000 Ew.) und acht kleine Städte; in Hrundvam – Dûlum (30000 Ew.) und zwei große, fünf kleine Städte; in Estvaldr Dendir (23000 Ew.) und vier große, zwei kleine Städte. Es gibt noch kaum Land, auf dem auch Zwerge leben – große Teile der Landwirtschaft in Krethalbanstin werden von Menschen bewirtschaftet – aber es setzt mit den langsam greifenden Landreformen eine Siedlungsbewegung in Richtung Land und oberirdische Gebiete ein, am stärksten in Ivandor, der vom König neu gegründeten Hauptstadt Tilias, der Stadt der Verständigung und des Friedens, die bald über 15000 Menschen und Zwergen Heimat bieten soll und als Brückenkopf zwischen Irinas und Krethalbanstin und wichtiger Knotenpunkt der noch zu bauenden großen Handelsstraße gedacht ist. Die sozialen Unterschiede innerhalb der zwergischen Bevölkerung sind real relativ flach, d. h. es gibt in Krethalbanstin keine den Slums von Isador oder Tillow vergleichbare Volksverarmung, die unteren sozialen Schichten werden im System der Gilden aufgefangen. Vom Ansehen und Reichtum her gibt es aber ein sehr starkes Gefälle, das auch und besonders mit der Zugehörigkeit zu den acht quasireligiösen Gilden, die die Gesellschaft der Zwerge gliedern, bestimmt wird. Die soziale Lage in Tilia unter den Menschen ist angespannt, es gibt ein sehr großes Gefälle zwischen den Profiteuren der neuen, zwergischen Ordnung und den Verlierern und alten Machthabern, so sie noch am Leben sind. Die Erträge der Felder werden großteils aus dem Land geschafft und über das ganze Reich verteilt, die Steuerlast ist hoch und die Bauern immer noch arm und durch den Krieg geschwächt, die Wiederaufbau- und Befriedungsmaßnahmen der zwergischen Verwaltung greifen erst langsam. Die Kolonie Nadema steht schon länger (seit Anfang I X VI VI II = 4777 nach Null) unter zwergischer Herrschaft und hat sich in dieser Hinsicht etwas besser stabilisiert, dort herrscht durch die Doppelverwaltung und die vollendete Landreform ein gewisser sozialer Friede, bedingt durch die geringeren Steuern und die äußere Bedrohung durch die Grenze mit Orakom, sowie die jüngsten Erfolge des Königs beim Vertrag von Armaris. Bildung gibt es für die Zwerge in ihren Gilden, für die Menschen gibt es noch manche Klosterschulen, die nicht geschlossen wurden, und es ist den Menschen die Ausübung ihrer Religion ohne Einschränkungen erlaubt, solange sie nicht gegen den Staat gerichtet ist. Privilegien genießen die Angehörigen der Staatsverwaltung und der fünf großen Adelshäuser, sowie die angesehenen Gilden und deren Obere. Sitten und Gebräuche Die zwergischen Sitten und Gebräuche können für außenstehende oft recht seltsam anmuten, was auch zu dem Umstand beiträgt, daß ein Zwerg sich in menschlicher Gesellschaft, eine zumindest rudimentäre Bekanntschaft mit der menschlichen Kultur vorausgesetzt, vollkommen anders verhält als unter seinesgleichen. Das beginnt mit der Begrüßung und den Umgangsformen und endet mit den Eßgewohnheiten und dem Umgang in der Öffentlichkeit. Die unter Zwergen gleichen Standes und guter persönlicher Bekanntschaft übliche Begrüßung ist die Umarmung, bei einem guten Freund oder einem Mitglied der Familie auch der Wangenkuß. Die unter Kriegern übliche Begrüßung ist, dem Gegenüber die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, und ihm eventuell die Hand zu schütteln. Höhergestellte grüßt der Zwerg mit einer Verneigung, seinen Fürsten mit einem Kniefall und seinen König mit einer Prostration und der Berührung des Bodens mit der Stirne. Minister und hohe Beamte sowie Fürsten dürfen den König mit einer Verneigung begrüßen. Ein Höhergestellter grüßt seinen Untergebenen mit einem Kopfnicken. Als Begrüßung sagt man meist nur den Namen, oder den Rang des Gegenübers, manchmal auch einen Anruf des dem Gegenüber wohlgesinnten Gottobersten. Menschen werden aus Höflichkeit grundsätzlich mit einer Verneigung begrüßt, deren Händeschütteln als aufdringlich empfunden. Bei der Geburt der ersten Tochter eines Hauses feiern die Frauen ausgiebig und lange, und die Tochter wird gleich in die Gemeinschaft der Frauen aufgenommen. Die Geburt des ersten Sohnes feiern die Männer, aber er bleibt bis zu seinem dreißigsten Lebensjahr in der Obhut der Mutter, erst dann wird er in die Gildengesellschaften der Männer aufgenommen. Die Gilden haben ihre jeweils eigenen Gebräuche, aber einmal im Jahr treffen sie sich alle auf einmal zum Königsfest, zu Ehren des Königs Unterberg und auch Ilogas, des Schöpfers aller Dinge und Hüter der Weltgeheimnisse. Die Zwergenfrauen werden zur Zurückgezogenheit herangebildet und kommen selten außer Landes, aber innerhalb der Haushalte und im öffentlichen Leben der Frauengemeinschaften (so etwas wie Bezirksversammlungen) treten sie selbstbewußt und einig den Männern in ihren Gilden gegenüber. Eine Hochzeit wird begangen, indem das Brautpaar geschmückt und gegürtet vor die Ältesten der Gilde des Mannes und der Frauengesellschaft treten und ihr Heiratsversprechen bekannt geben. Die Ältesten geben nach der Zustimmung der Gemeinde ihren Segen und tauschen die Heiratsverträge aus, und das Paar tritt gemeinsam den Gang in den Brautstollen an, wo sie mit dem Gemeindekelch das Lebenswasser aus der Quelle der Siedlung schöpfen und einander mit dem Heiratsschwur zu trinken geben. Begräbnisse werden von der Gilde oder der Gemeinschaft ausgerichtet, und der Partner oder die Familie erhalten eine Trauerstätte mit einer Namensinschrift, an der sie Weiheopfer bringen können, der Leichnam wird aber zu den geheimen Grabstätten der Gilde oder der Gemeinschaft gebracht und dort mit reichen Beigaben bestattet. So ist Geburt und Tod bei den Zwergen eine nach Geschlechtern geteilte Angelegenheit. Es ist üblich, bei dem ersten Besuch eines Hauses ein Geschenk mitzubringen, und bei Aufbruch auf eine Reise von Freunden und Verwandten Geschenke zu erhalten. Beschenkt wird der Vater bei Geburt eines Sohnes sowie die Muter bei Geburt einer Tochter. Geburtstage werden nicht gefeiert, es ist aber üblich, zu Königsfesten zu schenken und zu Rangaufstiegen in den Gilden und Gemeinschaften. Manche Feste feiern Männer und Frauen gemeinsam, z.B. das Erntefest, das Felsenfest und das Donnerfest. Sprachen Die Zwerge sprechen Khezadan, eine sehr konservative, sich nur langsam verändernde Sprache, über deren Reinheit die Gilde Belnogs wacht. Diese Sprache wird von ihnen als heilig und geheim angesehen, und es ist verboten, Menschen diese Sprache zu lehren. Praktisch alle Zwerge, die mit Menschen zu tun haben, beherrschen daher die eine oder andere menschliche Sprache, wobei das Irinas-Aisylianische, einige Irinaïsche Bergsprachen, und aus alter Zeit noch das Sindarin geläufig sind. In den menschlich bewohnten Gebieten werden die öffentlichen und gemeinsamen Geschäfte in Irinas-Aisylianisch abgehalten, Angelegenheiten die nur Zwerge betreffen allerdings in der Staatssprache Khezadan. Krethalbanstin ist also ein zweisprachiger Staat. Menschen haben kein Recht zur Anhörung in den zwergischen Fürstentümern, eine Ausnahme stellen nur Tilia und Vrûnfallir dar, wo sie entweder in ihrer Sprache behandelt werden oder ihre Angelegenheit einem zwergischen Dolmetscher vorbringen können, der sie dann vor den zwergischen Instanzen vertritt. Khezadan selbst ist innerhalb Krethalbanstins relativ homogen, unterscheidet sich aber stark in Aussprache und Vokabular von den Dialekten der Surmriegel, der Hufeisen oder der Donnerhöhen. Der König und seine Brüder sollen ein ziemlich hochgestochenes Westkhezadan mit nur leichten Krethal-Einsprengseln sprechen, und daher manchmal auf Unverständnis stoßen. Religionen Die Religion der Zwerge ist für Menschen nur schwer verständlich oder überhaupt als solche erkennbar. Sie ist in der gesellschaftlichen Struktur der Meistergilden aufgehoben und wird von ihr getragen. Es gibt acht wesentliche Gilden, deren theoretisch Oberster jeweils ein überirdisch vorgestelltes höheres Wesen ist, dem man sich aber durch Beachtung der Regeln und Rituale und durch Innovationen im jeweiligen Feld annähern und dadurch Prestige gewinnen kann. Alle Gilden huldigen dem Obersten Demiurgen, dem Bergschöpfer Ilogas, der aber als transzendent und unerreichbar vorgestellt wird. Die einzelnen Gottobersten der Gilden sind: Belnog, Kenner der Formen, der Mathematik und der Sprache; Frûm, Hüter des Herdfeuers und der Vulkanischen Mächte; Homur, Herr der Steine, Erze und Kristalle; Vaðin, Beherrscher der Wasser- und Flußkräfte; Hollem, Leiter des Lebens, der Pflanzen, der Tiere und der Medizin; Aeðr, Meister der Luft und der Dampfkräfte; Maknas, Lehrer der Mechanik und der Bewegung; und Elekar, Beschwörer der magnetischen und Unsichtbaren Kräfte. Die Gilden sind, an menschlichen Maßstäben gemessen, ein Mittelding zwischen einer Zunft, einem Geheimorden, einer Kirche und einer Philosophie, und sind freilich auch unterschiedlich hoch angesehen. Belnog, Homur, und Frûm genießen in Krethalbanstin das höchste Sozialprestige. Politische Verhältnisse Zu seinen Zeiten als Botschafter der Zwergen von Krethalbanstin in Tillow konnte Ivan durchaus einige diplomatische Fortschritte im Dialog mit den Regierenden von Irinas machen. Seit dem Staatsstreich jedoch, im Zuge dessen Tilia eingenommen wurde und sehr große Teile der dort ansässigen menschlichen Bevölkerung vertrieben oder ausgesiedelt (Kallis und Irinas) wurden, sind die außenpolitischen Verhältnisse mit dem Süden und Osten recht eisig. Vor allem die Hochlandfürsten und der Fürst der Westmarken Penamis sind zur Zeit recht distanziert. Dies versucht König Ivan in seiner Funktion als Außenminister gerade eifrigst auszubügeln indem er seine Botschafter aussendet, zu Staatsbesuchen einlädt und auch selbst in diplomatischen Missionen vor allem die Abneigung des Fürsten Penamis zu mindern versucht. Zum Atar jedoch ist das Verhältnis trotz der Umstände nicht schlecht. Zu Caris, Tinam und Pereos bestehen zur Zeit recht gute Verbindungen und mit der Markgrafschaft Adíriêl und der Republik Kallis könnte die Beziehung garnicht besser sein. Es werden sogar bereits diplomatische Missionen in die Chaosgebiete im Südwesten mit gar nicht üblem Erfolg unternommen. Zum Orden des Lônkham herrscht eine recht gute Beziehung. Es befindet sich schließlich auch ein Konvent namens Feenberg im Gebiet des Fürstentums Kribalkam, der zuletzt auch vom Staatsstreich profitiert hat. Ansonsten wirkt die innen - und außenpolitische Lage zur Zeit recht stabil. (aber: Dornbraht-Frage) Historischer Überblick Das legendäre Königreich Dornbraht lag auf dem jetzigen Staatsgebiet von Krethalbanstin und teilweise auf dem jetzigen Staatsgehiet von Irinas. Es wurde vor etwa sieben Zwergengenerationen von Hörgi Fernblick, der vom Königshaus in Khezamil abstammte und damit aus dem gleichen Geschlecht wie der jetzige König Ivan, gegründet. Unter Hölmsur Opferlamm, seinem Nachfolger in dritter Generation, muß eine mysteriöse Katastrophe passiert sein, die Dornbraht verschwinden ließ. Die nachfolgende Statthalterregierung wurde von einem Zwerg geführt aus dessen Geschlecht in vierter Generation Grispelt Steinbrecher stammte. Sein Los war es inzwischen geworden über eine Rasse zu herrschen, die ihre Hochblüte längst hinter sich hatte und von den Menschen diskriminiert und ausgebeutet wurde. Er war ein schwacher König, der sich in einer Zwickmühle zwischen den aufkeimenden nationalistischen Kräften und einem übermächtigen menschlichen Nachbarstaat, mit dem scheinbar keine Kommunikation möglich war, befand. So war es für den jetzigen König Ivan nicht allzu schwer die Sympathie des Volkes und der Fürsten für sich zu gewinnen, die Gunst der Stunde, die militärische Situation in Irinas und nicht zuletzt innerfamiliäre Intrigen Griespelts auszunützen und ihn zu entmachten, den königstreuen Fürst Edgrom nach einem kurzen Interregnum zu besiegen und nach Ausrottung von Grispelts und Edgroms Familie eine neue Herrschaft in Krethalbanstin zu errichten und einen ihm treuen Fürsten, Omak, in Kribalkam einzusetzen. Allerdings hat König Ivan bisher weder eine treusorgende Königin, noch einen Thronfolger, in Ermangelung dessen er seinen Bruder Odar Stahlbrust als nächsten in der Thronfolge bestimmt hat. Sonstiges Die Magie ist unter den Zwergen eine natürliche Sache und zwar dergestalt, daß sie in den zwergischen Techniken und Wissenschaften einen natürlichen Bestandteil bildet, und ihre Trennung von der Forschung und der Theologie in vielen Menschlichen Gesellschaften wird nicht verstanden. Ruhm und Ansehen erwirbt sich, wer seine Wissenschaft und seine Gilde in neuer und besonderer Art und Weise weiterbringt und verfeinert. Category: Kay Eriya